Wrestling Society X
by Shawn Sousa
Summary: This is something called a Be the Booker. I will make my own WSX shows. Please read and review.
1. 1st Show Preview and Roster

**_Wrestling Society X_**

The Revolution of professional wrestling is here!

WSX is here. The 30 minute, action packed show on MTV is poised for a huge explosion, and is ready to become a mark on the map of pro wrestling. Tuesday nights at 10:30 is when you can see the revolution. Step into the Bunker and witness the revolution that is Wrestling Society X.

Don't miss our first ever show, where the first ever WSX Champion will be crowned, in a special 8 man WSX Rumble And the best thing is, the competitors are a secret! So you'll have to see the show to find out who will be in the running, and who will ultimately win the WSX Championship.

Also in the show, Teddy Hart will be in action. The "Past, Present, and Future of Professional Wrestling" will face off against the Human Tornado in singles action. These two high flying specialists will go at it inside of the Bunker. Who will win? Be sure to watch and find out! 

Also in the show, special musical guest Jim Jones will perform for all the members of the society.

Don't miss Wrestling Society X, January 30, 2007 at 10:30 on MTV. The revolution is almost here.

**Wrestling Society X Roster**

6 Pac  
**Hometown:** Minneapolis, Minnesota  
**Titles:** 4 Time WWE Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** 6 Factor

Aguilera  
**Hometown:** Orange, California  
**Titles:** 3 Time UPW Tag team Champion  
**Signature Move:** Lucha Submission #263

Alkatrazz  
**Hometown:** Cell Block A  
**Titles:** AWS Champion  
**Signature Move:** The Lockdown

"The Anarchist" Arik Cannon  
**Hometown:** Chicago, Illinois  
**Titles:** IWA Mid South Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** Burning Hammer

Chris Hamrick  
**Hometown:** Bristol, Tennessee  
**Titles:** IWA Mid-South Tag team Champion  
**Signature Move:** Southern Bell Ringer

Disco Machine  
**Hometown:** Behind the Velvet rope of Studio 54  
**Titles:** Rev Pro Jr. Heavyweight  
**Signature Move:** Choke Breaker

Human Tornado  
**Hometown:** Hollywood…Alabama  
**Titles:** AWS Champion  
**Signature Move:** Tornado DDT

Jack Evans  
**Hometown:** Parkland, WA  
**Titles:** JAPW Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** 630 Splash

Jimmy Jacobs  
**Hometown:** Grand Rapids, Michigan  
**Titles:** 2 Time ROH Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** The Contra Code

Johnny Webb  
**Hometown:** Any Damn Trailer Park he pleases  
**Titles:** XPW World Heavyweight champion  
**Signature Move:** White Trash Driver

Justin Credible  
**Hometown:** Ozone, New York  
**Titles:** ECW World Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** That's Incredible

Kaos  
**Hometown:** Hollywood, California  
**Titles:** XPW TV Champion  
**Signature Move:** Kaostophe

Luke Hawx  
**Hometown:** New Orleans, Louisiana  
**Titles:** XPW King of the Death Match  
**Signature Move:** Holy Driver

Matt Classic  
**Hometown:** Parts Unknown  
**Titles:** Heavyweight Champion (1952)  
**Signature Move:** The Claw

Matt Cross  
**Hometown:** The Mean streets of Cleveland, Ohio  
**Titles:** UWA Hardcore Canadian Champion  
**Signature Move:** Shooting Star Leg Drop

Matt Sydal  
**Hometown:** St. Louis, Missouri  
**Titles:** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** The Cyclorama

"Spyder" Nate Webb  
**Hometown:** Beer City by Way of Flavor Country  
**Titles:** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** The Whirlygig

New Jack  
**Hometown:** Atlanta, Georgia  
**Titles:** ECW Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** The 187

Ruckus  
**Hometown:** Baltimore, Maryland  
**Titles:** 2 Time CZW World Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** Falcon's Arrow

Teddy Hart  
**Hometown:** Calgary, Canada  
**Titles:** Stampede Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** Open Hart Surgery

Vampiro  
**Hometown:** Guadalajara, Mexico  
**Titles:** AAA Rey de Reyes Winner  
**Signature Move:** Nail in the Coffin

Youth Suicide  
**Hometown:** Ventura, California  
**Titles:** Revolution X Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** Youthanasia

**Stables and Tag Teams**  
Arik Cannon & Youth Suicide  
**The Filth and the Fury** Matt Cross & Teddy Hart  
Aguilera and Kaos  
Alkatrazz & Luke Hawx  
**Trailer Park Boyz** Nate Webb and Johnny Webb


	2. 1st show

**Wrestling Society X  
Pilot Show  
1/30/07**

**Tonight on Wrestling Society X! The Past, Present, and Future of professional wrestling against the Human Tornado. And in our main event, A WSX Rumble to determine who will become the first ever WSX champion. All this with our special musical guest, Jim Jones!**

**Opening Credits**

**Society members, please welcome Jim Jones!**

_I wear them mean,  
dark pair of shades  
and you cant see my eyes  
unless my head is bent._

We fly high, no lie, you know this (Ballin!)  
Foreign rides, outside, it's like showbiz (We in the building)  
We stay fly, no lie, you know this (Ballin)  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

Ya boy getting paper (Money), I buy big cars (Foreign)  
I need fly rides to drive in my garage (Choose 1)  
Stay sky high (Twisted), fly wit the stars (Twinkle, Twinkle)  
T 4 Flights, 80 grand large (Ballin!)  
So we lean wit it, pop wit it (Bankhead)  
Vertible Jones, mean wit the top listen (Flossing)  
I'm saying clean wit bottom kit (Do It)  
I hoped out saggy, jeans and my rock glistening (Ballin!)  
But I spent bout 8 grand  
Mami on stage doing the rain dance (I think she like me)  
She let it hit the floor, made it pop (What else?!)  
Got my pedal to the floor screaming fuck the cops (Do It)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (Ballin!)  
Foreign rides, outside, it's like showbiz (We in the building)  
We stay fly, no lie, you know this (Ballin!)  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

Slow down, tonight may be gone tomorrow (One Chance!)  
So I spend through life like there's no tomorrow (Speeding!)  
100 g's worth of ice on the auto? (Flossy)  
And we in the street life until they call the law (Ballin)  
I made the whip get naked (What Happen?!)  
While I switch gears, bitch looking at the bracelet (Got Em)  
Step out, show me what your all about  
Flashbacks of last night of me balling out (Harlem)  
1 a.m. we was at the club (What Happen?!)  
2 a.m. ten bottles of bub (Money ain't a thing)  
And about 3 something I was thinking about grub  
So I stumbled to the car, threw the drinks and the drugs (Twisted)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (Ballin)  
Foreign rides, outside, it's like showbiz (We in the building)  
We stay fly, no lie, you know this (Ballin)  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

could you buy that  
I keep 20 in the pocket (Light Change)  
Talk a buck 80 if the Bentley is the topic (That grey poupon)  
But of course gotta fly…? (Where?!)  
To the hood to roll dice on the side of they curb  
But I know a G Bent may sound obsurb (Get Your Money Up)  
Drive 80 up Lennox cause I got on urge (Speeding)  
The rap game like the crack game  
Lifestyles, rich and famous living in the fast lane (Ballin!)  
So when I bleep shorty bleep back  
Loui Vuitton Belt where I'm keep all the heat strapped  
I beat the trial over rucker (Let's Do It)  
All guns loaded in the back motherfucker (Dipset)

We fly high, no lie, you know this (Ballin!)  
Foreign rides, outside, it's like showbiz (We in the building) 2x  
We stay fly, no lie, you know this (Ballin!)  
Hips and thighs, oh my, stay focus

You s need to stay focus  
When your dealing wit a motherfucking G  
You know my name, Jones, One Eye, Capo Status  
Only above motherfucker  
This Dipset ByrdGang we born to fly  
Ya'll know the rules fall back or fall back  
Someone tell my bitch Summer I'm looking for her  
Ya dig, another day another dollar  
Fast life fucker

**Kris Kloss:** Welcome to Wrestling…Society…X!  
**Bret Ernst:** The revolution of pro wrestling begins tonight in our action packed show!  
**Kris Kloss:** And it will end with the crowning of a first ever WSX champion.  
**Bret Ernst:** But who are the competitors of the WSX Rumble?  
**Kris Kloss:** But first our opening match with the Human Tornado going up against Teddy Hart Lets go down to the ring with Fabian Kaelin.

We cut down to the ring, where we see Fabian with a mic in his hands. He is getting the crowd pumped, and we see that he is running around the ring.

**Fabian Kaelin:** Welcome to WRESTLING! SOCIETY! X! We are going to set the wrestling world on FIRE!

Flames explode up from the turnbuckles.

**Fabian Kaelin:** The first contest ever in WSX is scheduled for ONE FALL, and has a 10 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring first, He is the Past, Present, and Future of Professional Wrestling, he is TEDDY HART!

Teddy Hart's music hits, and he makes his way to the ring from the crowd.

**Teddy Hart**  
**Hometown:** Calgary, Alberta, Canada  
**Titles:** Stampede Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** Open Hart Surgery

He steps into the ring, goes to the top turnbuckle, and flips off of it.

**Fabian Kaelin:** And his opponent, from Hollywood, Alabama, This is Human Tornado!

**Human Tornado**  
**Hometown:** Hollywood…Alabama  
**Titles:** AWS Champion  
**Signature Move:** Tornado DDT

He also comes to the ring from the crowd. He enters the ring, and starts to dance.

**Teddy Hart –vs- Human Tornado**

**Ding x3**

The match starts with a quick game of mercy, with Teddy Hart getting the advantage. Human Tornado kicks Hart below the belt to break the hold. He bounces off the ropes, and hits a ferocious lariat, that flips Hart in mid air. Human Tornado picks up Hart, and whips him into the ropes, but Hart reverses it into a whip of his own, which in turn is also reversed into a whip by Human Tornado to Hart into the corner. Human Tornado charges at him, and goes for a body splash, but Hart gets out of the way, and Human Tornado's chest slams into the turnbuckle.

**Crowd:** Ohhh!

Human Tornado steps back, and walks right into a Tiger Suplex from Teddy Hart. He covers Human Tornado,

…1…2… Human Tornado gets his shoulder up.

Hart picks up Human Tornado and whips him into the ropes, but Human Tornado goes springboarding off the top rope, and catches Hart in midair, and connects with a Tornado DDT, but Hart gets up right after it, and Human Tornado can't believe it.

**Crowd:** Gasp!

Hart charges at Human Tornado, and hits him with a clothesline that sends him over the top rope and to the outside. Hart follows him out, and takes Human Tornado, and picks him up, and slams him down chest-first on the rail. Then he picks up a table, and sets it up. He puts Human Tornado on the table, and then goes up onto the apron, and goes to the top. He signals for his finisher, and connects with the Open Hart Attack onto Human Tornado through the table.

**Crowd:** HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

He rolls Human Tornado into the ring, and covers him

…1…2…Human Tornado kicks out, and Teddy Hart can't believe it.

Hart goes to the top, and signals again, but Human Tornado gets up, and locks the head of Teddy Hart, and kicks off the turnbuckle, and hits a Tornado DDT! He gets onto of Hart for a quick cover,

…1…2…3…

**Ding x3**

Human Tornado celebrates, and then goes over to Teddy Hart, and helps him up. They shake hands in the center of the ring.

**Winner  
Human Tornado**

**Kris Kloss:** What a match that was!  
**Bret Ernst:** I especially liked the show of respect that happened after the match.  
**Kris Kloss:** What a way to kick off the first episode of Wrestling Society X.  
**Bret Ernst:** Well its not over yet, because after this it is the WSX Rumble for the WSX Championship!  
**Kris Kloss:** Stick around!

**Commercial Break**

**Fans, were back, and its almost time for the WSX Rumble! Who are the competitors, and who will win the title? Lets find out!**

**Kris Kloss:** Before we go to the ring for the WSX Rumble, lets take a look at the rules.

A graphic appears as each rule is said.

**WSX Rumble Rules**  
2 competitors will begin the match  
Every 45 seconds, a new competitor will enter the ring  
This will end when all 8 competitors have entered the ring  
You are eliminated when you go over the top rope and both of your feet hit the ground on the outside   
The last one standing will be the first ever WSX champion!

**Bret Ernst:** Lets go down to the ring, where Fabian Kaelin is ready to announce the beginning of our main event!

We go down to the ring, where Fabian is again running around the ring, trying to get the crowd pumped.

**Fabian Kaelin:** It is now time for our MAIN EVENT!

**Crowd:** (cheers)

**Fabian Kaelin:** Our main event of the evening is also scheduled for one fall! Our first competitor, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, he is 6 PAC!

The music of 6 Pac plays, and he comes down a set of steps, and makes his way to the ring.

**6 Pac**  
**Hometown:** Minneapolis, Minnesota  
**Titles:** 4 Time WWE Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** 6 Factor

**Fabian Kaelin:** Our next competitor, from P-Town Washington, this is Jack Evans!

Evans is very high up in the arena, and flips off of everything he encounters. He enters the ring, and starts to break-dance.

**Crowd:** Evans! Evans!

**Jack Evans**  
**Hometown:** Parkland, WA  
**Titles:** JAPW Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** 630 Splash

**WSX Championship  
WSX Rumble**

**Ding x3**

The match begins with a lockup, and Jack Evans gets the advantage, and bounces off the ropes, but walks right into a spinning back heel kick from 6 Pac. 6 Pac picks up Evans, and hits him with a scoop brainbuster. Then he picks up Evans and whips him into the corner, hard, and Evans sits down in the corner. 6 Pac charges at him, and hits a Bronco Buster.

**Crowd:** Yee Haw!

He steps back, and goes for another one, but when he's on Evans, Evans stand up, and hits a jumping spinning sit-down power bomb. He hits his Ode to Blitzkrieg combination , and follows that up by hitting a corkscrew lionsault. As he does this, music plays, and Vampiro comes running into the ring.

**Vampiro**  
**Hometown:** Guadalajara, Mexico  
**Titles:** AAA Rey de Reyes Winner  
**Signature Move:** Nail in the Coffin

Vampiro goes right after 6 Pac, and kicks him while he's down. He picks him up, and he and Evans whips him into the ropes, and they hit a double team clothesline. Vampiro turns to Evans, and dropkicks him in the face.

**Crowd:** Ohhh!

He takes 6 Pac, and throws him over the top ropes, but 6 Pac lands on the apron. Evans rushes at him, looking to clothesline him onto the outside, but 6 Pac pulls the top rope down, and Evans crashes and burns to the outside.

**Eliminated  
Jack Evans**

He reenters the ring, and hits a running dropkick on Vampiro. Then the music of New Jack hits, and he enters the ring, guitar in hand.

**New Jack**  
**Hometown:** Atlanta, Georgia  
**Titles:** ECW Tag Team Champion  
**Signature Move:** The 187

6 Pac punches Vampiro in the face, and then hits a 6 Factor. New Jack attacks 6 Pac, and hits him with a fisherman's buster. He throws him over the top rope, and he goes to the outside. But he lands on one foot only, so he is allowed to reenter the ring. Vampiro hits New Jack with a surprise Nail in the Coffin. He throws New Jack over the top rope, and he goes crashing to the outside.

**Eliminated  
New Jack**

Then Vampiro and 6 Pac go at it again, and they exchange blows back and forth. Vampiro connects with multiple punches in a row, and then hits a gutbuster. He continues to barrage 6 Pac with attacks, as he picks him up, and whips him into the ropes, and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, but 6 Pac reverses it into a hurricanrana. The music of Justin Credible plays, and he comes into the ring.

**Justin Credible**  
**Hometown:** Ozone, New York  
**Titles:** ECW World Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** That's Incredible

He enters the ring, and picks up New Jack's guitar, and slams Vampiro over the head with it. 6 Pac hits a Lou Theez press on Credible, and then starts punching him in the face. Vampiro gets up, and throws 6 Pac off of him, and picks him up, and gets him in a Chokeslam position. He chokeslams him to the outside into the exploding box. 

**Crowd:** HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!

**Eliminated   
Justin Credible**

6 Pac and Vampiro stare each other down. They begin to brawl, and Vampiro whips 6 Pac into the ropes, and goes to clothesline him, but 6 Pac ducks, and hits a Float Over DDT. The music of Matt Classic plays, and he comes out.

**Matt Classic**  
**Hometown:** Parts Unknown  
**Titles:** Heavyweight Champion (1952)  
**Signature Move:** The Claw

He runs into the ring, and hits Vampiro with a corkscrew lariat. 6 Pac whips him into a corner, and puts him on the top. He goes to push him to the outside, but Classic instead hits a tornado snap suplex on him. He goes over to Vampiro, and picks him up, and whips him into the ropes, and he positions himself near the ropes, and then hits a big back body drop, flipping Vampiro over the ropes, to the outside, and into the live wire fence.

**Eliminated  
Vampiro**

6 Pac then dropkicks Matt Classic, and he goes flipping over the top rope, but lands on the apron, when again music plays, and Matt Sydal comes into the ring, accompanied by Lizzy Valentine.

**Matt Sydal**  
**Hometown:** St. Louis, Missouri  
**Titles:** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** The Cyclorama

Classic is still on the apron, and Sydal walks up to him, and hiptosses him into the ring. He goes to the top, and hits a Houston Hangover on Classic, but 6 Pac spinning back heel kicks him in mid air. He throws Sydal over the top rope, but Sydal lands on the apron. 6 Pac goes over to Classic, and picks him up, and whips him into the corner. Sydal reenters the ring, and pushes 6 Pac out of the way, and puts Classic on the top, and prepares for the Cyclorama, and he connects with it, as 6 Pac goes to the top, and hits a moonsault on Classic.

**Crowd:** THIS IS AWESOME! (claps) THIS IS AWESOME! (more claps)

As this is happening in the ring, the last entrant enters the ring, and it is Ruckus!

**Ruckus**  
**Hometown:** Baltimore, Maryland  
**Titles:** 2 Time CZW World Heavyweight Champion  
**Signature Move:** Falcon's Arrow

6 Pac whips Matt Classic into the ropes, and he flips over them and goes on the apron. Then Matt Sydal charges at him, and flips over him, and hits a sunset flip, slamming him to the outside, through a table. But in the act, he also eliminated himself.

**Eliminated  
Matt Classic**

**Eliminated  
Matt Sydal**

We are now down to the final 2: Ruckus and 6 Pac. The announcers comment that 6 Pac has been here since the start of the match. They lock up, and Ruckus kicks 6 Pac in the groin, bounces off the ropes, and hits a dropkick. He puts 6 Pac in a vertical suplex position, and goes for the Falcon's Arrow, but 6 Pac wriggles out of it, and hits a jawbreaker. He whips him into the corner, and puts him on the top. He goes to superplex him, but Ruckus kicks him away, and he slams down to the mat. Ruckus prepares himself to fly, but 6 Pac amazingly gets up, and hits a huge dropkick to Ruckus, who goes crashing through a table with thumbtacks on it on the outside.

**Eliminated  
Ruckus**

**Ding x3**

6 Pac celebrates wilidly with his new title. He goes to the top of each turnbuckle, and raises the title high for all to see. 

**Winner and FIRST EVER WSX Champion  
6 Pac**

**Kris Kloss:** Its over!  
**Bret Ernst:** We finally have a champion in Wrestling Society X!  
**Kris Kloss:** What an amazing show this was!  
**Bret Ernst:** And its only going to get better!  
**Kris Kloss:** Don't miss us next week, or ever for that matter.  
**Bret Ernst:** Have a good night everyone, and thanks for watching.

**Quick Results**  
Human Tornado def. Teddy Hart  
6 Pac wins the WSX Rumble to become the first ever WSX champion


End file.
